


Tag, You're It

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: this AU consumed my life [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Graffiti, Short One Shot, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Short one shot in this AU! A little date!





	Tag, You're It

“Clo- this is illegal???”

“Oh we’ll be fine, babe. Nobody’s ever down here”

“I’m literally a cop I can’t do this.”

Chloe shot her boyfriend a look as she pulled cans of spray paint out of her bikes saddlebags. He was fiddling with the cuffs of his sweaters and looking around nervously. Chloe had told him that they would be going to one of her favorite places, he didn’t anticipate it being what she called a ‘graffiti yard’. Which was just a old bridge underpass covered in layers chipping paint tags. Chloe wrapped a bandana around her mouth and nose to block the fumes and handed another to Conner. He hesitantly took it and she shook her head at him, laughing under her mask before going and beginning spraying with a pink can. 

Connor watched her practiced strokes. Her artistic lines as she drew her signature tag. He hesitated before grabbing a can of blue paint. They really were in the middle of nowhere, so they wouldn't be caught. The blue wouldn’t stand out as much as one of the brighter colors. He walked to where Chloe was working on her signature mermaid tag. He wasn’t as artistically talented as she was, but he prided himself on his neat handwritten reports. He was carefully writing his tag out when he heard a now-familiar giggle behind him and saw Chloe taking a picture of him and his pristine HELLO tag. 

“Look at you bein all illegal. A true deviant of the law.” She tugged his bandana covering his mouth down to kiss him. “Even if it is the most boring graffiti I’ve ever seen.”

Connor looked around at all the messy writing and drawings with his HELLO written neatly in the middle. It suited him. It was even a little fun. He pulled out his phone and turned it to self-camera and held his girlfriend close to take a photo with the colorful wall behind them.

“To trying new things.” His instagram caption read.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this IDEA and then i wrote it and now it's here
> 
> more to come because these nerds have consumed my life
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
